shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Miroko ye
Miroko ye is the second oldest of the three sisters and the most fragile. She can get mostly scared in the dark since she has no way of knowing what lurks around if she can’t see it. She also is a neko like her older sister and is sometimes called the scared cat as she is scared of all things and is part cat though she tries herself to become braver like her hero and crush naxiro dark. She enjoys romantic stories that involve a happy ending causing her to imagine a happy ending with naxiro wedded and having children sometimes she goes beyond that and ends up in a perverted fantasy ands often pursued to tell these fantasy from shadow in order to get her in the mood which never happens She has the element ice which gives her a upper edge since no other of her friends and sister have the ability to tap into the ice powers she contains she can withstand the cold and hates it when it is really humid when she is overflowed with emotion she gives off a huge whirlwind of ice and hail as well wind. She is given a staff that is able to get her to tame her ice powers more as well as making em more powerful. She is also acrobatic due to her habit of running away from anything scary and she often ran into ways and now she is able to dodge some clumsy hits She has pink hair and pink eyes also with the pink tail and catlike ears she is 5’ 4” and always wearing the fashionable clothing of the brand STARZ which in their world is the best clothing line. When she was born her parents were very frightened of her having a diseased as that she has cat ears and a small tail when she was born they left her in the hospital and relieved their normal lives while the doctors phone them on the treatment they are giving to their newborn and often they speak to her since they believed she will be well after like two years. They had another baby and both feared for the worst when during birth the doctor had trouble getting her out and once they did they were all in shock to see the youngest to have more catlike features as having some fur and whiskers and what appeared to be paws this time they confronted sora to see if she was infected as well and both more horrid as she was a cat girl the parents disowned them and left them saying they’ll never have children anymore and left out in the cold as they left them in their home alone scared and cold due to it being winter The way she met naxiro is the same day he met her older sister after he took her to bed she left a schedule on what to do that day that included to pick her sisters up from school since she has a bike and that the school is miles away but that wouldn’t have happened as schedule as the mischief gang dubbed the colo gang or the color gang is picking on Miroko as usual and is chasing her to downtown she ran into a dark alley and only to come to a dead end the gang smirked and ran toward her appearing to go kill her she crouched and rolled herself trying to protect herself from what was going to happen when they screamed and ran off when she looked up she screamed as well for there was a boy covered in red liquid and looking at hr with a emotionless expression he wiped it off with a cloth and helped her up she was shaking from what has happened and held tightly not even knowing if he was there to help her or not she was tired and fell fast asleep in his arms the next moment she was on the couch looking over she sees him cooking something with her younger sister Xian she appeared to enjoy herself and they ate together and Miroko joined and soon after so did her sister…